Luminescent icefiend
The Luminescent icefiend is a boss in the dungeons of Daemonheim encountered while Dungeoneering in the frozen floors, and requires level 5 Dungeoneering to fight. It primarily attacks with Magic and Ranged. It also has a powerful special attack in which it becomes impervious to damage before causing icicles to fall from the ceiling above the player, constantly doing damage until only a small amount of life points remains. This can be avoided by moving around as the icicles follow behind you. The fight When the Luminescent icefiend raises it arms and smashes the ground, it is about to use its magic attack. It flings its right fist at players as the ranged attack. These animations are too fast for any prayer switching. It performs its icicle drop special attack when it has 75%, 50%, 25% and 1 life point remaining. While the special attack is happening, the Icefiend becomes impervious to damage except from the damage received by a Summoning familiar. The special attack will keep hitting until you are almost dead, but it will not kill you. Protection prayers do not work against this attack. It is not possible to use a gatestone or the group gatestone to teleport away from the boss room. Strategy All damage from the special attack can be avoided as long as you keep moving. Begin moving around when you see the Icefiend encase itself in ice; if you stop at any moment, the ice may catch up with you. It is also possible to be hit by ice that is falling behind your team mates, so be careful not to cross paths. If you get hit once by the special attack, it is difficult, but still possible to escape the rest of its hits. Click rapidly on an opposite corner while being hit. Only eat food once you are not being damaged by the attack. If you cannot escape the attack, make sure you eat immediately after it ends. A swift follow up attack from the Luminescent icefiend could easily kill you. Running from corner to corner using the minimap is a good way to dodge the special attack. Walking from one wall to the other at the opposite side of room will usually dodge its special attack with one click, but this does not always work. Rotating the view while clicking in one spot will cause you to run in a circle and evade the falling ice, with less chance of misclicking. Gorajo summoning familiars are capable of damaging the icefiend even while it is encased in ice, this can be taken advantage of to speed up the battle and bypass the last barrage of icicles entirely. Levels Drops Off-hand daggers are dropped with the main-hand dagger of the same metal. Trivia * If a player is already injured to the point where the special attack can no longer deal damage, the duration of the attack will be shorter. * Damage from Retribution will not make an Icefiend start its barrage of icicles, even if it damages the Icefiend past one of the health "milestones". However, the Icefiend would immediately unleash its special attack when it is hit by any normal attack, even a miss. * Sometimes the icicles would continue to fall after the icefiend has came out of its invincible state. If you damage the icefiend fast enough it is actually possible to have two series of icicles falling down. However, the "old" set of icicles would only fall repeatedly in their square where they are when the Icefiend comes out of its invincible stage. This might be a glitch. * The icefiend can still take damage if it becomes invincible while a player's magic spell is airborne. If you time your spell right, you will be able to bypass the last special attack by killing him JUST AFTER he becomes invincible. * If damage from blood necklace kills an icefiend, its barrage of icicles will not happen, even if it had more than 1 lifepoint remaining. nl:Luminescent Icefiend Category:Fiends Category:Fremennik Sagas Category:Free-to-play bosses